Lavender and Orange
by Buttermoo
Summary: Short drabbles about NaruHina. Updates and submits are random, ranging from daily to yearly. (Yes yearly lol) No lemon or anything. Mostly Fluffy.
1. Zombie Winter

Cold drops of snowflakes ascended from heaven and into the streets of Konoha. The bustling village roared of laughter and joy as its citizens celebrated christmas. There was a boy with tainted blue shirt coated with red paint along with his blonde hair, tattered jeans, and a formiddably agonizing look on his face.

"HINATA! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"  
"Nooo! Naruto-kun! You have to walk faster!" Hinata laughed at the zombie Naruto slowly chasing her. The two where playing at a mall, where thousands of citizens where flocking to every shop. Busy floors and small business shops where quickly accumulating noise, so both neared towards an empty spot of the mall. Hinata was walking backwards, facing the slow-poked Naruto, thinking she'd have an advantage thanks to Naruto's withered form. Suddenly she felt solid concrete hit her back, and realised she had been cornered. Realising of her situation, she tried to look for evasive spots, but alas, not one was found. A similar feeling crept up to her, as she vaguely remembered all the times Naruto 'cornered' her for small 'thank-yous' and the likes, like the situation she is now, and began to blush furiously.

"W-wait Naruto-kun! We can work this out!"

With a victorious smirk, Naruto trudged forward with his hands infront of him.

"Youuuuuuuu stole gama-channnnnnnnnnnnn. You stole my brainssssssssss. Now. I'll steal your heart. Urghhhh!"

Trembling with both nervousness and excitement, the teeny girl quickly raised her hands to her face to block the incoming force.  
"Wahhh! Wait, wait!"

It was too late for the lavender-haired girl, as his lips encased hers in a flash. Through the contact, delight was brought into their very souls, where warmth accompanied delight. Soft moans broke out from both, as sparkes surged form their bodies. Interlocking lips, both tirelessly wrestled their tongues, becoming less and less aware of the world around them. They were at the edge of sanity, with pleasure and bliss drilling their minds as they dangerously continued to canoodle heavily. With the lack of air breaking them apart, the two looked at each other. Hinata held a weak look, looking like she was all too eager to succumb to the might of the Uzumaki zombie. A seductive smirk appeared on Naruto's face all to quickly.

"What a great way to zombify someone, ne?"  
"Shut up and kiss me."

Naruto gladly obliged, and a hot makeout session occured.

30 minutes later...

"Hey guys! I smell them! I think they're here! Look! I Found them! They're-"  
Kiba stood shocked, then disgusted.

"Nevermind, they're somewhere else." What is with those two?  



	2. Battle PDA

Explosions.

Kunais.

Katanas.

Jutsus.

Blood.

Blood...

A reconnaissance mission usually didn't evolve such things. But doing such missions about a highly skilled and powerful organisation doesn't really give our fellow ninjas much choice, especially if you consider that Naruto Uzumaki is considered to be the loudmouthed knucklehead of the village. Not that he was noisy, he 'accidentally' gave way for the enemies when his stomach roared for hunger on their way back. As of now, they were surrounded by more than a dozen ninja, whose skills were on par with a young Kakashi on his anbu days. The konoha 11 were at a disadvantage. They were scattered all over a forest, where it would take an hour or more to find each other, and another hour to find the others. A certain Lavender-haired princess was definitely one of those scattered, and awaited her adversaries to try and kill her. Luckily her Byakugan and Gentle Fist prowess was up on par with Neji's, and quickly sent the enemy to darkness with one strike. However, keeping up for countless hours made it more difficult than need be.

A kunai grazing her face, she turned and face the attacker, who was standing on a tree, where Hinata was on the ground. Quickly she threw an chakra palm towards the exhausted enemy, and got knocked out flat on contact. A group of 3 quickly came out behind bushes behind Hinata, who spun around to flawlessly drive them into the ground. With each wave of enemies, they only got more and more powerful, driving Hinata towards exhaustion. Upon encountering a huge enemy, she prepared her Lion fists, and smashed both his ego and his torso down. However, that was the point of complete tire, and the Hyuuga could draw breath no slower than a speeding mouse. With her hands aching from abuse, she silently wondered if her end was at bay. She dreaded at the thought, and nearly flowed tears at the sight of not being able to see Naruto. Like a toy soldier, she composed her self andactivated her Byakugan, finally causing her eyes to flow with held back tears.

"Ow!" Hinata silently cried.

Looking around for more enemies, she scanned with her Byakugan once more, causing her eyes to strain abit from over use. She located a few dozen more, and readied herself for battle. A look of pain entered her face, as she readied her Lion Fists again when the enemies charged at her. _Okay, Here I go-_

"Tajuu! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" cried a certain knucklehead.

Quickly, a mass of blondes brandished themselves with Rasengans and charged towards the ninjas, and quickly engaged. Hinata watched as they sped past in awe and relief, knowing her favourite person is safe and live. She knelt down when her legs trembled in both exhaustion and relief, and looked at her pained hands. Her eyes obliged to cry and moved her hands to her face to cover it. Smiling, she could feel her consciousness beginning to clear with new resolve. _Naruto-kun, he is alive!_

Just as she was about to get up, Naruto himself landed infront of her, with a worried look on his face. Hinata was about to call his name in relief when he suddenly hugged her. Hinata quickly blushed at his attack, but nonetheless melted into it.

"You're crazy, you know that?"  
"I-"

"Naruto, you didn't-

"I'm sorry Hinata. I couldn't find you soon enough."

"Like I said, it's not-

"You'll be the death of me, I swear."

Giving up on saying anything, she hugged Naruto with all the affection she could muster. Her hands brushed his hair, which was definitely a new and big step for her, as this kind of contact was not made before. Naruto pulled back and gazed at his princess, taking her hands in his.  
Then he bent his head, and planted a kiss on her hands. This was new for Naruto as well, and thus cause blood to rise on Hinata's face.

"Don't be so reckless next time, okay?"

Hinata could only merely nod as she processed the scene before her. Looking back up, Naruto looked at Hinata, straight to her eyes, as did she. They locked eyes for moments that seemed like hours, with Naruto smiling in relief , as well as admiring her deliciously pretty face, and Hinata blushing from the light blush on Naruto and the concern it showed. After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto looked up and told her," Sakura's here. She's about 10 meteres away. She'll treat you. After that I want you to stay with her. I'll take care of those idiots." With those words, Hinata could definitely hear the remorse and the worry in it. Anger quickly surfaced at the last sentence.

"Naruto, I want to fight with you!"  
"No! I don't want you hurt."  
"But-"  
"Please Hinata, I've lost a lot of important people in the world. If I were to lose you, I don't know what I'd do anymore."

Realising his sorrow, she nodded and quickly turned around to see Sakura approaching them. Naruto quickly manifested his trademark smile. Before he could say anything...

"Huh, I didn't expect to see you two lovebirds to be showing PDA in battle. You should stop it, or someone'll get hurt." Sakura teasingly reprimanded them, causing the two to seriously blush.

"Naruto, get back in the fight, I'll take it from here." Naruto quickly nodded and sprang away from them.

Sakura knelt infront of Hinata to inspect her injuries immediately.

"You're not in bad shape. You should stay here and get some rest. I'll keep on the lookout. Besides, Naruto should be done in about 20 minutes."

Hinata merely nodded, and found a spot to lay her head on, where Sakura scoped out the vicinity to make sure no enemies were abound. Meanwhile, Hinata lay there, and quickly found sleep at the thought of Naruto, and dreamt about him, untill the whole team, alive and rested, woke her up. Waking up, their team leader, Shikamaru quickly asked them if they needed rest, as they should quickly return hom to explain their tardiness. They had alot of explaining to do to Tsunade. Naruto and Hinata quickly found their spots right beside each other, all too eager to deny. Wordless smiles and looks were exchanged from time to time, which quickly became a teasing topic for the team. But in the end, they were all safe, albeit with injuries, and the reconnaissance mission completed with a dose of trouble, and fluff.

* * *

Couldn't find the right ending :l


End file.
